A variety of sports balls, for example, soccer balls, conventionally include a casing and an interior. The casing forms an exterior portion of the sports ball and is generally formed from a plurality of durable and wear-resistant panels joined together along abutting edge areas (e.g., with stitching or adhesives), i.e., via a seam. Designs such as decorative elements and holistic textural patterns may be applied to the exterior surface of the casing. Decorative elements are conventionally applied via processes such as thermal transfer films or a release paper. Textural patterns are conventionally applied via processes such as embossing, debossing, stamping, molding, or laser etching.
The casing may include an inner layer or intermediate structure that forms a middle portion of the sports ball and is positioned between the casing and the interior.